yandere_simulator_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Meguca AU
in this alternate universe there are Magical Girls and less bullshit. CrystalTheCool and Rena-Shi creates most of the characters and story. plot wiped mechanics Living Things The living things in this universe. Normals Normals are humans. You already know who these are. However, in this universe, some Normals can become Magical Girls. To become a Magical Girl, a Normal must meet the following requirements... * Be a Normal Girl in 10-20 age range. * Have enough Magical Potential and/or Karmic Destiny to be able to see Incubators. * Find an Incubator. The Incubator will usually be the first one to ask about contracts. * Make a contract with an Incubator. This requires making a wish. * If the contract was successful, then the Normal Girl will have a Soul Gem in her hands. This means she is now a Magical Girl. Magical Girls Magical Girls hunt various magical creatures which cause harm to humanity. There are certain things that separate Magical Girls from Normal Girls. Magical Girls, of course, have magical powers. The powers the girl has depends on the wish she made. Magical Girls also have higher pain tolerance than Normals. While in normal form her hair is a dull color, in magical form her hair becomes much more vibrant. This can be hard to see depending on lighting. In normal form, she wears a ring (her Soul Gem) on her left middle finger, with runic letters spelling her preferred first name on the back-of-hand side, and a gemstone on the palm-of-hand side. The gemstone's color is always the same color as her Soul Gem in its true form. In addition, her left fingernail has a symbol on it in the same color as her Soul Gem. Incubators Incubators, also known as Messengers of Magic, are cat-like creatures who came to Earth long long ago, and they came from a galaxy far far away. They came to Earth seeking a method of producing energy. They found that not only are there various monstrous beings plaguing the Earth, preying on Normals, they found that the emotions of Normal Girls could be used to create energy. And so, the Magical Girl System was created. However, there were some strange side effects that can be considered... controversial, to say the least. Monstrous Creatures These are the creatures Magical Girls fight. These creatures have been a danger to humanity for centuries. They can only be spotted by Magical Girls and some Normal Girls. *Familiars **Familiars are the minions of Rumors and Witches. They don't restore any magic upon defeat, however, some Familiars can separate from the barriers of their masters, and become their own Rumors/Witches. They don't become that right away, however. They become that after they kill about five humans. Of course, they still don't restore magic if they were Familiars of a Rumor, but if they were Familiars of a Witch, and they become a Witch, they'll drop a Grief Seed upon defeat. *Nightmares **The third creature to plague the Earth. Nightmares only appear at night, attacking those who have bad dreams. If not defeated, the victim is trapped in eternal nightmarish slumber. Upon defeat, Nightmares naturally dissipate, restoring a medium amount of magic. *Rumors **The fourth creature to plague the Earth. Rumors are the manifestations of, of course, rumors people spread. The goal of a Rumor is to spread and fulfill the rumor. Rumors attack those who meet the rumors' conditions or who prevent the rumors' completion. They can only be defeated by doing the opposite of what the rumor represents. Unlike other creatures, upon defeat, they do not restore any magic in any form. *Witches **The second creature to plague the Earth, and possibly the strongest. They exist in labyrinths, and use their kisses to drag humans into said labyrinths. Unless a Magical Girl is on the scene, a human who falls into a labyrinth is guaranteed to die. Upon defeat, Witches drop Grief Seeds. Grief Seeds restore a large amount of magic. Unlike the other creatures listed, their origins are kept a secret from Magical Girls... *Wraiths **The first creature to plague the Earth. Wraiths naturally appear when humans are being particularly emotional. They feed off of humans' Emotional Energy. If a human has been fully drained of Emotional Energy, they enter a catatonic state, unable to wake up while the Wraith is still alive. Magical Girls are especially vulnerable to Wraiths, due to their high Emotional Energy. Upon defeat, Wraiths drop Grief Cubes. They don't restore as much magic as Grief Seeds. Once Witches started plaguing the Earth, Wraiths have become an endangered species. Battle The various things Magical Girls can do in battle. Primary Battle Attacks There are three main types of attacks Magical Girls can use in battle. *Accele - Acceles can do a large amount of damage one enemy at a time. Acceles restore a large amount of the Magia Gauge and fill a small amount of the Connect Gauge. *Blast - Blasts do a small amount of damage on a single enemy. Unlike Acceles and Charges, Blasts can damage multiple enemies, with a medium amount of damage. Blasts don't normally restore the Magia Gauge. However, if used shortly after an Accele, a Blast can restore a small amount of the Magia Gauge. Blasts fill a small amount of the Connect Gauge. *Charge - Charges can do a medium amount of damage, but only to one enemy at a time. The more Charge is used in a single battle, the stronger it gets - the strongest it can get in one battle is 20 uses. Charges restore a small amount of the Magia Gauge and fill a large amount of the Connect Gauge. Connect A Connect is a powerful attack done by two Magical Girls instead of one. Every Magical Girl has a Connect Gauge, also called a Connect Skill. Every attack that a Magical Girl initiates charges up her Connect Gauge. Acceles and Blasts charge up a small amount, and Charges charge up a large amount. Three Charge attacks are enough to fill the Connect Gauge. Once a Magical Girl's Connect Gauge is full, she may execute a Connect. To do so, she (the initiator) and another Magical Girl (the executor) must combine their powers. How this is done depends on the individual Magical Girls' powers. The affects of the Connect are as follows: *The executor will receive the effects of the initiator's Connect Skill. *The Connect Gauge of the initiator will be cleared. *Connect attacks ignore any status ailments that may otherwise prevent a magical girl from attacking. Magia A Magia is a powerful attack, usually used as a finishing move. When the Magia Gauge is high enough, the Magia can be used. clubs In the Saikou School for the Magically Gifted, clubs serve an important purpose; they exist to sort the girls into combat types. Magical Girl Teams are often formed from one girl from each club. Here are the clubs, their combat types, and their specialties. Each club has different colored accents for the uniform. Students in the school with enough potential to become Magical Girls but haven't become one yet have pink accents on their uniforms. Attack Club=Magical Girls in the Attack Club specialize in beating shit up. Girls in this club have red accents on their uniforms. Weapons common for Magical Girls in this club are: *Hammers *Tridents *Spears *Rapiers *Chakrams *Armored fists *Bow-like axes *Short swords *Single-bladed magic staffs |-|Balanced Club=Magical Girls in the Balanced Club are decent at everything, but no specialty. Girls in this club have yellow accents on their uniforms. Weapons common for Magical Girls in this club are: *Halberds *Machetes *Naginata *Flutes *Katanas *Double-bladed magic staffs *Pistols *Boots with spiky bottoms *Magic staffs |-|Defense Club=Magical Girls in the Defense Club specialize in protecting other Magical Girls. Girls in this club have blue accents on their uniforms. Weapons common for Magical Girls in this club are: *Large shields *Cutlasses *Sabre *Ninja claws *Small pile drivers *Collapsible mallets |-|Magia Club=Magical Girls in the Magia Club specialize in Magia - the finishing move of a Magical Girl. Girls in this club have purple accents on their uniforms. Weapons common for Magical Girls in this club are: *Chinese fans *Wooden staffs *Flutes *Magic ribbons *Staffs *Compact mirrors *Magic orbs |-|Support Club=Magical Girls in the Support Club specialize in healing or powering up other magical girls. Girls in this club have green accents on their uniforms. Weapons common for Magical Girls in this club are: *Crossbows *Scythes *Bows *Small shields *Large batons/staffs *Chemical-filled test tubes and beakers *Sharp pointy tails *Frying pans *Magic staffs *Staff-like axes *Giant scissors *Magic books characters main * Honoka Futaba - a plain, charming magical girl in the defense club who has a preference for blast attacks. her mission is to find her missing best friend, Taichi Hayami, who mysteriously disappeared sometime after Honoka became a magical girl. * Aoi Kiryu - a cold, aloof magical girl in the attack club who has a preference for accele attacks. she has been investigating the strange disappearances in Kazoku City. she believes it to be connected to the Saikou School for the Magically Gifted in some way. * Satomi Makise - a sweet, warm magical girl in the support club who has a preference for charge attacks. she's a senpai magical girl to many younger magical girls, so she has heavy influence on the other girls in the school. Category:User's Fanons Category:CrystaltheCool's AUs Category:Rena-Shi's AUs